Love Online
by Daistar
Summary: Can love start with just one click? — KakaSaku AU


_Hi! This is my first multi-chaptered story. Please Rate and Review! I would love to hear your opinion about this story. Thank you! :)_

* * *

**Love Online**

"Come on forehead, what's the problem with cyber dating?" Ino scowls while typing various information about me in a website.

I roll my eyes. "How could you expect to meet someone decent online, Ino?!"

Ino continued typing. "Well, I tried it. That's how I met Sai." She winked at me.

I frown. Sai was Ino's exboyfriend. She met him on the same website. They exchanged emails, pictures and all. After some chatting and online flirting, BAM! They clicked. After meeting up, they decided to go out. Well, Ino is _Ino_ so they broke up after a week. Can you believe it? A week!

That is seriously why I'm so against this.

"Your profile's finished Forehead! Now let's wait till someone contacts you, okay?" Ino grinned widely. She points to the screen and I looked.

On top of the page is a 'sexy' picture of me during Lee's birthday. Knowing I'm conservative, the girls _forced_ me to wear a dress. I can't deny I look great so I didn't complain.

Underneath the picture is the information. I scrolled my mouse and read.

* * *

**Name**: Haruno Sakura

**Age:** 19

** Location:** Konoha

**Occupation:** Student

** Interest(s):** Books, pop music, movies

**Description:**  
Hi. I'm Sakura. Currently studying in Konoha U to become a doctor. So what are you waiting for? Email me! ;)

**Looking for :**  
Men ages 16-40

Preferably in Konoha

* * *

"So, anything you'd like to change?" Ino asked me. Honestly, I'm relieved that she didn't placed anything embarassing there so I shook my head.

She took the mouse and finalized my profile. I really _really_ have a bad feeling for this.

"Ino, can we finish this already? I have to use the computer; I still have to finish my thesis and- " I tried to take the mouse away from her but all my effort failed.

"Just because Sasuke broke up with you doesn't mean you will stay single for the rest of your life, Forehead!"

Damn, arrow hits the bullseye. _Ouch_.

Sasuke Uchiha is my ex-boyfriend. Armed with good looks and godly body (one word: abs!). He_ was_ an epitome of perfection. Oh how I loathe to hear his name.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, pig? I'm_ over_ him. And don't mention his name, please." Ino laughed as I glared at her.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're over him. I believe you. So please, stop complaining and let me finish this."

Defeated, I watch Ino as she start typing.

"Did you know, according to statistics, there is a 70% chance that you'll encounter an online predator on the internet, pig." I began to blurt out.

She stopped typing and looked at me. " Well, sweetheart, not everyone on the internet is an old perverted man looking for young girls."

"Ino-" **_PING!_**

I was about to argue with Ino when a sound cut me off. My eyes widen. I got an email!

* * *

**From**: Love Online (-)

**To**: Haruno Sakura (-)

Thank you for using Love Online. Below are your matches according to your specified preferences: (Indicated by name and percentage of compatibility)

**Hatake Kakashi** (97%)  
Uzumaki Naruto (85%)  
Yamato Tenzou (79%)  
Shiranui Genma (73%)

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like you and that Kakashi guy are compatible." Ino clicked his name and we are redirected to his profile.

"97% compatible? What is he; my soulmate or something?" I'm not into this online dating thingy but this guy sparked my curiousity. Impatiently, I tapped on the desk as I wait for the page to load.

Oh, the suspense. My heart stopped for a millisecond.

* * *

A picture was on top of his profile. A picture of a_ pug_.

**Name**: Hatake Kakashi

**Age**: 33

** Location**: Konoha

**Occupation**: Teacher

** Interest(s)**: dogs, books, eating, movies,

**Description:**  
Be lost in the road of life with me. But an email would be nice. :3

**Looking for :**  
Women ages 18-45

Preferably in Konoha or Suna

* * *

"Wow, he's mysterious. Don't you think forehead?"

Mysterious my_ ass_. I'm compatible with this guy? He doesn't even have a picture of himself to begin with. He's got a picture of a dog. A squashed-faced dog!

"Ino, he doesn't have a picture you pig! What if he's some hideous old pervert? He doesn't even have a decent description. Look at his age, he's 33 for kami's sake! Fourteen years older than me." I point a finger to the monitor.

"Umm, the dog's cute?" If I get a ryo for everytime I roll my eyes at Ino, I would be rich.

Ino placed a hand on my shoulder. I prepare myself for the ever famous Yamanaka charm. As if she'd convince me.

"Sakura, this is just for fun. What if he's handsome? What if he's your destined Prince Charming? What if- "

"He's_ old_ Ino."

"Thirty-four is not that old. Come on, I'd email him for you so you two could meet up. If it doesn't work out, I would never _ever_ meddle with your lovelife."

So much for arguing with the blonde. I give up and let the pig handle the rest.

"So, Sakura, I'll just call you when I scheduled a date with Mr. Mysterious, okay?" Ino rose up from her seat and began to pack up her things.

"Fine,fine. Bye Ino!" Fatigue has overcome me. As soon as Ino left I fell asleep.

* * *

It has been a week since Ino pestered me into registering into an online dating website. It also has been a week since she emailed the guy who I was most compatible with me in this so called website. Apparently, he didn't even replied Ino.

Maybe I was doomed to be single and loveless forever. Or_ maybe_ I'm destined to be a nun or something.

I propped my chin on my hand as I listen to my professor ramble about arteries and blood clotting.

Time flew fast and my class with Tsunade-sensei is finally over. My life is practically a routine; wake-up-eat-college-home-eat-sleep-repeat. Now off to my sweet abode!

I'm preparing myself to go home when my phone rang. I looked at the caller and sighed.

"Yes, Ino?"

"**FOREHEAD**!" I swear Yamanaka Ino's voice would make my ears bleed someday. Or perhaps I would die because of blood loss from it.

I held my phone farther from my ear. "Sakura, Kakashi finally replied! Oh my God! I successfully scheduled you on a date. Oh my gosh! You're so gonna thank me for this!"

Apart from being loud, Ino talks too fast so I sometimes can't catch what she's saying. "Ugh Ino, calm down. What are you saying?"

"KAKASHI .DATE .FOREHEAD!" Oh._ Wow._

Going on a date with an old man who I haven't even met yet is not my thing but I can't deny that I'm excited for this. Well, just a_ little_ bit. "So when is this date, pig?"

"Today! So meet me in the restaurant in ten minutes, forehead. Don't you dare not show up!" _**BEEEP-**_

Before Ino hanged up on me, I swear she told me that my date was today. Wait, my date_ is_ today!

I looked down at my clothes and I realized that I'm not wearing something suitable for a first date. And Ino told me to meet her in ten minutes! Argh, I'm gonna kill her!

I hurriedly walked into Ino's locker. The blonde always has an 'emergency' dress in her it just in case. Good thing I know her locker combination. I opened her locker and found a purple sleeveless dress which falls high above the knee. Cute but short. I'm _so_ gonna kill Ino later.

Donning the purple dress, I went to the restaurant as quickly as I can.

* * *

"You're late!" The blonde scolded me as we met up infront of the restaurant. "Oh well, you looked beautiful Sakura. Good thing you wore my dress."

I tugged the hem of my dress. It's so short that one ungraceful movement would show off my underwear. "So, where is he?"

She shrugged. "He told me he has a light-colored hair. He's probably in the restaurant right now."

"Light-colored hair?! That's the only identification you got from him? Ino! "

The blonde aimed her smile at me. "Sakura, just get inside the restaurant and find Kakashi there. I'm sure things would turn out alright. Relax, sweetheart."

Ino's words raised my confidence a little. "Alright but if anything happens, I'll scream really loud, okay?"

"Good luck Forehead."

* * *

I walked into the restaurant and began to look around. Chandeliers and satin curtains adorned the place. The habitat of rich people. The jerk, also known as Sasuke, frequently brought me in these kind of places.

I quickly dispelled all thoughts of him from my mind and began to search for Kakashi.

I scanned the place for a man with a light-colored hair and I saw him. Oh_ Kami,_ when I mentioned online predators to Ino, I was **right**. The only man with a light-colored hair in this place is a man probably in his sixties eyeing the waitresses. I swear I could almost see him drool.

I shouldn't have met up with this guy. There he was looking amused as a waitress walks right past him. Kakashi's probably waiting for me; planning how to brutally rape me and kill me.

This is it. I'm gonna kill Ino for_ real_.

I prepared myself to leave when I bumped into a guy. "I'm sorr- "

"Watch where you're going missssssss. _Jiraiya!_" Wait, did this snake-eyed man just called Kakashi, Jiraiya?

I watched as the Michael Jackson look-alike approach the white-haired man who is called Jiraiya, _not_ Kakashi.

As I stand there in the middle of the restaurant relieved that Kakashi is not a dirty old man, someone tapped my shoulder and startled me.

I turned around and saw a silver-haired man standing infront of me. Though I couldn't see much of his face because his scarf is obstructing the view, I could say that he is _handsome. _Though , not Sasuke-ish handsome but I could feel that when I see his face, he'd surpass him. His mismatched eyes of red and grey stared at me as I stand awed.

"Haruno Sakura, right? Sorry I'm late, I helped an old lady cross the street as I come here." He held a hand for me to shake. " My name's Hatake Kakashi."

_**Score!**_

* * *

_Coming up next ; Chapter 2! "**Date Me!"**_****

R&R (*y*)


End file.
